


The LadyBlogger Café

by Saoirse_Ilysi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OT4, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Ilysi/pseuds/Saoirse_Ilysi
Summary: Nino was their favorite customer at The LadyBlogger Café. He came in every day and ordered the same thing. What Marinette and Alya didn't know, was that he didn't actually drink the coffee. He was merely picking up his best friend's favorite morning beverage. He didn't mind being the delivery boy, though. It just meant he got to see his favorite girls every day.What happens when a Kitsune and a Witch owns a coffee shop the a Feline Shapeshifter insists his Human Bodyguard frequent it on his behalf?





	The LadyBlogger Café

**Author's Note:**

> Things you may need to know about this Fic:  
> -This an OT4, Coffee shop AU.  
> -This is also an Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics oriented fic with an extra +1.  
> -Everyone is somewhere in their twenties.  
> -This is about to get real Steamy!
> 
> I will add more warnings as they may apply.

There was nothing quite like waking up to a fresh blanket of snow over all of Paris. The world was quiet and still in the early hours of the morning and nothing else felt as peaceful.

Except, maybe, getting to watch her lover stride across the room to stretch in front of the window with nothing to cover her.

Marinette was, in a word, beautiful and no other woman could compare. Her thin, but strong arms, lifted above her head and her blue-black sleep mussed hair fell down her back in waves. From her slender shoulders to her wonderfully wide hips, all the way down her, oh so long legs. Even her feet. Yes, her dainty, but not too small feet. Marinette was a sight to behold.

Alya smirked as she climbed out of bed and sauntered forward. Draping her arms over Marinette’s bare shoulders after she had dropped her own to her sides and pulled her close. She listened as Marinette sighed contentedly and instinctually moved closer so as to remove any space between the two.

“We should start getting ready, you know,” Marinette said quietly. She didn’t really want to disturb the sense of peace for the morning just yet. Having Alya snuggled up so close behind her, she turned her head just enough to press her temple against Alya’s cheek.

“Should we?” Alya asked just as quiet, her voice taking on a mischievous note. “I think we should just take the day off…” She began trailing her fingers lightly over the sensitive skin between Marinette’s breasts, tracing random patterns. “...go back to bed…” she whispered, her hot breath sending goosebumps down Marinette’s spine, before running her tongue along her lover’s ear and taking the lobe between her teeth.

Marinette’s breathe caught in her throat as pleasure shot through her system. She tilted her head to the side to allow Alya better access. Her heart was slowly picking up speed and she felt her nerves begin to tingle between her legs at the suggestion.

Alya smiled. She revelled in how easily she could turn Marinette to putty in her fingers. While, she knew she didn’t have her quite where she wanted her, she also knew it wouldn’t take long to get there. She began with trailing open mouth kisses down Marinette’s neck, paying special attention to her pulse point.

A breathy moan escaped Marinette, unable to hold it in as Alya sucked and laved her skin with her tongue. When she continued her path down her neck, Marinette couldn’t help but to allow her head to drop back, landing on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Alya could feel the effect she was having on her and with a wicked grin, she pushed a little further. The patterns she had been tracing over Marinette’s breasts became more solid, more insistent. Her fingers caught and teased already taught nipples.

Marinette rewarded her with more noises that she just couldn’t keep to herself. Goosebumps spread over the rest of Marinette’s body and she could feel her legs going weak, even as she found herself grinding her back end against the woman behind her. She moved her hands, trying to find strength in Alya’s equally bare hips so as to hold herself steady.

That was when Alya knew she had Marinette. In that moment she could do whatever her heart desired and Marinette would beg for more.

And that. That was right where Alya wanted her.

She slid her right hand, suckling the sensitive skin of Marinette’s collar, not quite reaching the bone, up from her breasts. Her palm pressed firmly against Marinette’s skin, she spread her fingers over her girlfriend’s neck, gently forcing her to push her head as far back as she comfortably could, guiding Marinette to arch her back in the processor to expose herself to Alya that much further. Her other hand wrapped around Marinette’s waist to pull her impossibly closer.

Feeling all of this, Marinette allowed her legs to give out in favor of using Alya’s strength instead of her own. Marinette’s fingers dug into Alya’s hips desperately. She closed her eyes as heat filled her to a point of near breaking.

When had it become so hard to breathe?

That was when Alya sunk her teeth in. Marinette cried out as pleasure and a little pain shot through her body with the intensity of a lightning bolt. It started at her neck and spread through every limb, only to land and settle between her legs,

All in an instant.

And just as suddenly, Alya was gone. Marinette stumbled backward, her source of stability having disappeared. Before she could catch herself, she landed on the floor, hard, and was staring at the ceiling.

“You’re right, though,” Alya said lightly over her shoulder, “We wouldn’t want to keep our favorite customer waiting.” Her voice took on a musical note for the last part.

It was a solid minute before Marinette was able to register what had just happened. When she sat up and turned toward the walkway that led to their bathroom, she glared her most deadly of glares at the empty space. The shower was already running.

As much as Marinette wanted to chase her girlfriend down, she knew Alya would just smile and push her out. She would sing-song her refusal to continue what she had started and tell Marinette to go get dressed, mentioning their favorite customer again.

The woman was pure evil.

Marinette took a deep breath to calm herself. It was the best she could do without being allowed in to at least take a cold shower. She also knew that if Alya came back in the bedroom to find Marinette finishing up, herself… Well, she’d never hear the end of it. And if she didn’t finish up, then Alya would be ready and waiting to jump her as soon as their day ended and they were home again.

Best to have fun together than alone, right?

Marinette also understood that Alya needed to get her kicks, while she could still think for herself. Heat was coming up in less than a week and Alya was not going to have any real sense of control over her body. Being a kitsune, though, it would only last a few days, then she’d be herself again for the rest of the year.

Marinette felt bad for some of the other races whose heat came more often. Although, she couldn’t help but be glad she’d found her beta in Alya, partly for that reason.

Marinette both loved and hated the heat cycle. Being a witch, Alya’s natural magical energies affected her as well. As long as she was within say a hundred feet of the woman while she was in heat… Marinette, herself, would instantly go into heat as well.

She loved it because she and Alya couldn’t get enough of each other. So, when in heat, holy hell was the sex fan-friggin-tastic. And near nonstop.

She hated it because… it was near nonstop. The only reprieve was when they were both asleep or, for Marinette at least, when she went in to run their coffee shop. The latter was no reprieve for Alya, however, and only made things worse for her. Not having her omega around help deal with her insatiable appetite was near equivalent to a living hell.

Marinette counted herself lucky to not have to deal with that portion of it. Once she’d gained enough distance, the heat would die down and she’d be able to go about her day as usual. And she supposed, if nothing else, that reason alone would make it to where she could never bring herself to wish she’d been born a supernatural.

When the water in the bathroom turned off, she shook herself from her thoughts to start her morning routine.

*****

“Order up!” Alya called cheerfully to the customers as she set a caramel frappuccino and a fresh apple turnover on the counter. She made eye contact with the young woman who’d made the order before heading back to the cash register, ready to help the next person in line. Her eyes lit up upon seeing just who it was.

“Hey Alya, How’s it goin’?”

“Well, hello there, handsome,” Alya said with a wink as she automatically turned to start his order. “Not too bad. How’s it goin’ yourself?”

Before he could answer, the door to the kitchen area opened and Marinette walked out with a tray of fresh baked pastries to set in the display case. She smiled brightly upon seeing him.

“Hey Nino! Here for your usual?” she asked politely.

He chuckled a little, a slight blush across his cheeks from Alya’s earlier comment. “Y-yeah. Alya’s already working on it.”

“You know he never changes his order, Girl,” Alya shot over her shoulder, before turning and handing the steaming cup of coffee to Marinette to flavor it.

Once her hands were free, she moved to collect his croissants, always two, and place them in their bags. When that was finished and paid for, she leaned across the counter and smiled her most flirtatious smile, making sure it was clear that he was getting The Look™.

“You know…” she purred, “You never answered my question.”

His blush deepened and he chuckled nervously before rubbing at the back of his neck. “Right. I-it’s going well,” as he spoke, his nervousness began to cool down. “Same old, same old. You know?”

Alya tilted her head as a thought struck her. “I don’t actually. Tell me about it.”

Nino coughed, once, as Marinette set his chili mocha next to the bagged croissants and perched a hip against Alya’s automatically to listen.

“I, uh, I work in security. Actually,” he said.

“Really?” It was Marinette who answered. She turned to Alya before saying, “How have we never asked this before?”

“Not sure,” Alya shook her head, then smiled again, looking at him through her lashes, “Maybe it’s because you keep distracting me over there with your good looks.”

Marinette giggled at that before glancing sideways at their favorite customer, “That’s true.” She then turned to give him her own Look™ as well. “You are very distracting.”

He coughed once more before grabbing his order. “Well, uh, look at the time. I’m gonna be late. Gotta go,” he declared. He was out the door by the time he heard both the girls wishing him a good day and good luck.

He slipped into the driver’s seat of his car, quickly setting the coffee in the cupholder and the pastries on the seat next to him. Once buckled in and the car was starting to move, he felt it a little easier to breathe and dropped his head on the back of the seat, still keeping his eyes on the road.

After a moment, his cell phone started ringing. He went ahead and answered it on video, having placed the phone in its mount before starting his commute back. The screen lit up with his best friend’s face, who smiled brightly at him.

“Dude, I swear those girls are going to be the death of me.” He pulled a croissant from the bag and bit into it. Adrien laughed.

“I’d like to meet them sometime,” he chuckled, “They sound interesting.”

“You have no idea.” Nino took another bite from his pastry before glancing at the screen again. “But in all seriousness, bro, I’d love to take you with me and have you order your own coffee for once-”

“Yeah, I know. My father would freak out.” Adrien sighed. “Not to mention, I’d miss ‘important’ meetings. And we can’t have that.” He rolled his eyes.

“So, how was this week’s dad’s choice awards?”

“Far less interesting than going to get coffee with you would be.” The man on the screen ran his hand through his blonde hair with a huff. “He keeps choosing the same kind of girls. They just look different. Like that’s what’s holding me back from choosing one of them. But it’s not….”

“Dude should take a hint,” Nino said, checking his blind spot to be able to make his next turn. “How long has this been going on again? The man’s as dense as you are, bro.”

“Hey! I take offense to that!”

Nino snorted at the defiant look his best friend gave him.

“No, but seriously, too long.” Adrien paused, a thoughtful expression crossing his features. “I might have an idea, though.” His eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face. “I’ll see you when you get here.”

Before Nino could respond, the call had already disconnected. He shook his head wondering just what kind of trouble his best friend was going to get him into this time.

*****

Adrenaline rushed through Adrien’s system as he bounded over the Paris rooftops, having shifted into a black cat, human hybrid. There was nothing that felt more like freedom than the cool crisp air of the pre-sunrise morning. The city was still lit up and sparkling just as the stars in the sky above.

It had been a few days since he and Nino discussed a plan to get out of meeting with suiters… and, unfortunately, his idea wouldn’t quite work. Nino would probably end up fired and never be allowed back at the mansion again. That couldn’t happen, the place was suffocating without him.

So, here he was, dreading the day ahead of him that would be filled to the brim with pointless meetings and boring activities. And instead of sleeping, like he supposed he probably should be, Adrien was watching the sky change color before the sunrise.

He slowed to a stop and decided to sit and watch the morning come to fruition. It didn’t take him long to decide to shift into a full black cat, as he heard the beginning sounds of typical morning activity, leaving the clothes he had been wearing laying on his perch without him.

After a few minutes, Adrien decided to stand and stretch, as the time was nearing for him to head back, and that was when the smell of coffee began to rise.

He knew that smell.

He knew it well.

Curiosity took hold of him and he carefully picked his way down the side of the building to get a little closer. His eyes lit up upon seeing the name of the building he’d chosen to watch the sunrise over.

The LadyBlogger Cafe.

This was where Nino got his coffee every morning! The little black cat leapt up to a window to look inside. What he saw was exactly what Nino had described.

There were two women working to get people their coffee and breakfast pastries. Every so often, one of them would disappear through a swinging door that he assumed led to a kitchen in the back. He watched as the women smiled at each customer and bantered easily with each other.

And he was mesmerized.

These had to be the women Nino talked about. From what he could see, he didn’t blame his friend for always having a blush resting across his cheeks whenever he got to the mansion with a coffee in hand.

They were beautiful. And judging from the teasing looks they gave each other, he didn’t doubt their power to turn anyone to putty with little effort.

When Adrien heard the sound of a car door closing behind him, it took considerable effort to tear his gaze from the window to look and see who it was.

His black tail swished behind him, spying Nino walking up to the door while tucking his keys and phone into his pockets. Adrien hopped down from where he’d been sitting and made his way to the door.

He had to see this.

Careful not to let Nino discover his presence, he slipped inside just as the door was about to close, his feline form the perfect size to go unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first big(ish) multichapter fic. I plan for it to be around 10ish chapters long. It may be longer, it may be shorter. We'll see how this goes.
> 
> My current plan is to try to upload twice a month. That may change depending on how life goes and how well I can keep my procrastination in check. Please don't ask me when the next chapter is expected up, as I truly won't know until the week that it does. 
> 
> Anywho, I really hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing it and coming up with the lore for it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
